1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless LAN transceiver and a wireless LAN transmitting/receiving method. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with a wireless LAN transceiver including a plurality of antennas and a wireless LAN transmitting/receiving method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a known conventional wireless LAN transceiver, when a received signal strength indication (RSSI) signal proportional to an electrical field strength received by an antenna or an error rate in demodulated data to be transferred to a medium access control (MAC) unit is degraded, antennas to be connected to a receiving circuit are switched.
Owing to the above configuration, an antenna keeping the received electrical field strength or error rate satisfactory is used to thus ensure a successful data link.
In the foregoing conventional wireless LAN transceiver, a cycle required for the received electrical field strength or error rate to vary is often much shorter than an actual data transmission period. A substantially average transmission speed a user perceives is not always high enough. In other words, when antennas are switched along with an unexpected variation of the received electrical field strength, it may bring about a loss occurring over a long data transmission period.